Guns, Hammers, and Keys
by Flashback Trip Syndrome
Summary: Its not every day you see Nora broken out of her happy and proud mood. And it certainly is not every day, if any day, to see Ren screaming in fear. Apparently the admission of Nora's sister to beacon had set both of these off. Rated T. Lighthearted but may include some adult jokes. Guilty Gear character who exists in Remnant.


**Greetings everyone! I am Tripping in a Flashback here! Not really, but hey! I am still formulating on where to go next on Dark Angel. But that is not why I wrote this.**

 **This fic is more of a therapy for myself if I get into a mental block. This fic has no relations to the universe of Dark Angel at all. Its a completely different realm. This is humor based fic with no real crazy plot, involving Ren, Nora... and someone from the guilty gear universe who *evil chuckle* will be involved with them.**

 **Thank you to all of those who read, reviewed, and followed Dark Angel! Especially Moki0316 who has been a great help with my writing! Enjoy the very crazy fiction of...Guns, Hammers...and Keys.**

 **Chapter 1:** The Nightmare of Ren and Nora

This was probably one of Ren's best mornings. Not much of a morning person, but today seemed to have favored him well. It was only 6:30 am but he felt ready for the day. Rising from his bed, he turns to see Nora sitting right in the middle of the room, reading a paper of some sorts.

"Nora?"

"..."

Was she sleeping while sitting? No way. She would definitely sleep laying down, regardless of what she was laying on. So why wasn't she answering him? This wasn't typical of the electric powered titan. Suddenly, her head turning with a sickening creak, akin to that of a door, pure fear plastered all over that face.

He knew that look. And he certainly was hoping she was pranking him.

"Nora! Not funny! Cut that out!"

The trembling redhead simply passed on the paper, which was actually a letter, to her friend, all while her hand was shaking profusely. Ren, who was also starting to freak out, simply grabbed the letter and took a deep breath before immersing himself to the content of the letter. In what seems like ages did he finally take his eyes off the parchment.

And his face became haunted with terror.

* * *

7:00 am in Team RWBY's dorm, every member was already awake. Yang was currently taking one of her long infamous showers, much to the annoyance of the rest of the team. Ruby was simply on her bed cuddling with Zwei while Weiss and Blake were waiting for their turns in the bathroom, the latter reading one of her books. Things seemed kind of slow considering their class was at 9 am, so it seemed like it would be another peaceful day at beacon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ruby and Zwei had jumped at the sound, hitting their heads on the ceiling. Weiss and Blake turned their heads to the door, figuring that sound came from JNPR's dorm. A thud could be heard in the bathroom.

"What..."Ruby began

"...was that?" Weiss finished.

About 15 minutes later, Yang came out cleaned, clothed, but also bruised on the top of her head. From the look on her face, she wasn't particularly happy. Every member took a glance at one another, silently agreeing to investigate the rude shouting. Reaching team JNPR's door room. And what they found was disturbing.

Nora was currently packing up her, AND Ren's belongings, looking as if they were evacuating. Judging from the male scream 15 minutes ago, it must of been Ren, who was currently passed out with a letter in his hand. Jaune and Pyrrha simply stood there in bewilderment.

"Nora what's going on?" Jaune asked.

"SHHH. SHE CAN UNLOCK ALL DOORS, BUT SHE MUST NEVER KNOW WHICH DOOR IS OURS!"

Jaune and Pyrrha were taken aback at the urgency in Nora's voice. The proud hammer girl was currently in an uncharacteristic dilemma. Stepping forward, Pyrrha decided to ask "Nora! Slow down please. What on Remnant has gotten into you?"

But she simply ignored them, and proceeded to sit on top of Ren's chest, slapping him to consciousness.

"NORA! What do you think your doing?" Yang screamed as she placed her hand on Ruby's eyes, trying to block her from the semi-perverted position. Weiss had simply turned away and walked back to her dorm, deciding that she should NOT get involved with the chaos. Blake on the other hand was scribbling notes.

After several head shattering slaps, Ren finally regained consciousness and proceeded to freak out in the same manner. "Nora! Did you pack my things?"

"Yes! We don't have a lot of time! We have to go!"

"Agreed!"

"And where do you think you're going?"

Turning their heads towards the door way, both teams saw Glynda Goodwitch wearing a scowl dripping with frustration. Her eyes narrowed at both the redheaded hammer slammer and the green ninja.

"Asylum!" Nora answered.

"Miss Valkyrie. I am in no mood for games."

Suddenly, Ren ran straight up to Glynda, putting both his hands on her shoulders and began to speak rapidly with foam sizzling out of his mouth.

"Please! You don't understand! It isn't safe here! No where is! Me and Nora have to go! NOW!" Glynda simply smacked Ren with her riding crop.

"Pull yourself together! You are meant to become a huntsman! Now show some backbone. And what it this?" She swiped the letter Ren had been holding. Reading it, she narrowed her eyes again in frustration.

"...So your telling me, that you woke up screaming and scrambling in paranoia...because Nora's sister is coming to beacon?"

* * *

"...This is ridiculous!"

Weiss had overheard the conversation going on next door. She had long since prepared for the day. She decided that she would simply walk to the cafeteria alone. Of course she would wait for her team near the entrance but she still refused to stay around to hear the rest of the pandemonium. Seriously? Who would freak out over family coming to school with them? Okay maybe Yang, but that was excitement!

"..Ughhhhhhhh...Nooora...Where are you?" A low feminine voice moaned.

Weiss turned. "Huh- AHH!"

After a look at the girls morbid appearance, Weiss had nearly pissed herself before bolting straight back to her dorm no longer feeling hungry.

* * *

Ren simply slumped to the ground, Nora following suit. Ren simply let out all the air he had been holding in his breath, before speaking with some resemblance to the calm demeanor he normally upholds.

"...You don't know A.B.A Valkyrie like we do."


End file.
